


The Fire Pit

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 41 balance beam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Pit

The Fire Pit

Napoleon, Illya, Jo, and Vega had been on their way to Ecuador to discover why Thrush was setting up operations in the area when sabotage caused their plane to go down.  It had crashed in the land of the Cofan, a tribe of indigenous people in northeast corner of the country.  

Within a few minutes, they were surrounded and captured.  Connor Harris, a Thrush big wig, had met them with the elders of the tribe. Vega ran up to them and said he had been force to accompany the other to destroy the Cofan of the area.  Although afraid of Harris and his men, the tribal leaders believed him when Harris confirmed that he knew these people and what Vega had said was true.  

Napoleon, Illya, and Jo had been thrown in a hut.  Guards were posted every five feet around it as the elders had discussed their punishment.  Once they were secured, Harris left the camp in Vega’s hands.

They were brought before the elders and their chief, Tupi, had told them of their decision.

“You have heard the decision of the elders.  Either you will walk the beam, or you and your friends will die slowly.  Which will it be?”  Illya Kuryakin translated the chieftain’s words for Napoleon.

“You can’t Napoleon,” Jo Kuryakin took Napoleon’s arm to prevent him from taking the challenge.

Before them was what looked like a balance beam over a pit of burning wood.  If the person walking across it slipped, he would fall into the fire.

He removed her hand and looked at the two other agents.  “It’s either this or they’ll kill us.  I am the senior agent and Harris made sure they know  it.”

They knew that nothing would change his mind; he would accept the task because it was his responsibility. 

“I agree to abide by your decision but what of my companions.” He questioned the leader.

“Tomorrow morning you will take the walk of truth.” The chief told him through the Russian.  “You will be set free if you are successful or if not you will all die.”  

The look of success on the Vega’s face turned to surprise when Illya called out.

“Although he has agreed, I believe it is the custom of your people that the accuser must also face the same challenge to see who is telling the truth if called upon to do it and Mr. Solo does wish to face our accuser.”

The men of the village turned around and were silent for the moment.  “You know the way of our people and are correct.  Mr. Vega you must also take the challenge if Mr. Solo challenges you.”

“You can’t be serious.  I was the one who told you that these people were here to destroy your tribe and you want me to walk the beam.  I refuse to accept it.”

“Then you will die in their place as it would prove to us that you are bringing false accusations.  We will follow the ways of our people.”

Vega gave the UNCLE agents a malicious look.  “Okay, tomorrow morning then.” He said walking away from the group.  

The tribe returned the UNCLE agents to their hut.  Guards were placed around it to prevent them from escaping,  Napoleon caught a glance of Vega and in the background he could see a couple of oil drilling towers.  The reason for Thrush’s presence now became obvious.

“He has something in mind,” Jo warned the men.  

“We’ll be on guard Illya what do I need to know to cross that beam without falling?”

“Napoleon I am the gymnast and should do this not you.” Illya argued with his partner.

“I know you’re more qualified but Thrush made sure the chief knew I was your superior and responsible for what we’re doing here.  Now no more discussion, I need your pointers.”

Jo was silently sitting in the corner, arms wrapped around her knees, head resting on them.  Napoleon noticed and walked over to kneel down beside her.  “My love?”

“You are many things Napoleon, but a balance beam walker is not one of them.  I do not want to be a widow before I am a bride.  Can we not escape?”

“There are guards all around us. In order to escape, we’d need to kill some of them. Can you in clear conscious be responsible for their deaths?”

She shook her head knowing he was right.  These were innocents.

“Besides I’m not without some ability,” he said kissing her gently on the top of her head.

“Luck you mean,” Illya chimed in.

“Okay luck and skill.  Now let’s get to those pointers.”

…….

Tupi was dressed in a traditional black smock and a necklace strung with jaguar and wild boar's teeth a symbol of his office and worn for official Cofan ceremonies, Illya explained to the others. 

Illya and Jo were stood next to pit on one side while Napoleon was taken to the other side of it as the beam was placed over it.  Next to him Vega stood a smile on his face.

“You know something I don’t,” Napoleon asked him.  For a man facing death, the traitor seemed too calm.

“You’re dead Solo so why shouldn’t I be happy?   You’ll go first, fall in the pit and what I said will be viewed as the truth.  Then they’ll kill the Kuryakins and Thrush will be rid of the three of you.”

The tribe began to chant signaling the start of the challenge.  Napoleon looked at his partner and Jo giving both of them a wink and climbing up he stepped on the beam barefooted.  He held out his hands as Illya had instructed him, and began the slow walk across it.

Almost to the center, he felt the board become slippery.  A smile on Vega’s face showed he knew what was happening. Napoleon could never make it across the beam after he had placed honey on the board the night before.

Illya noticed his partner trying to stay upright then saw the small area of slickness on the bean.  He yelled out that the board had been tampered with, but the chants of tribe drowned him out.  

Suddenly it looked as if Napoleon slipped but to everyone’s surprise he caught the beam a little further down and using hand over hand continued to move across it.  The flames were licking his feet, but the look of determination showed he wouldn’t give up.  Almost to the other side, his pant legs caught on fire.  

Ignoring the others, Jo and Illya reached for him pulling him to the ground and putting out the flames.

“Not fair,” Vega yelled out.  “He didn’t walk the beam all the way.  He lost so they need to die.”

Napoleon stood, pain etched on his face, “And who put honey on the balance beam?”

Tupi looked at the two men and then the beam.  The rest of the community followed his line of sight.  Once Napoleon had stepped on the honey it had become visible and the heat from the pit had it boiling.  

As the group turned toward Vega, he took off running.  But within a few minutes he was returned.

“You spoke with evil in your heart and will pay the price,” with that he was thrown into the pit before the UNCLE agents could stop it.

After receiving the guns and communicators back Illya and Jo, with the help of the tribe, rounded up the Thrush workers then contacted headquarters for a clean-up team and medivac.  

As Napoleon was being carried to the helicopter with Illya and Jo at his side, he was stopped by Tupi.

“You are a brave man and willing to give your life for others.  You hold honesty in your heart.” He placed a necklace of wild boar teeth around Napoleon neck.  “The wild boar represents both of these qualities.  I will call you friend.”

Napoleon offered his hand then laid back as the Morphine he had received began to relieve the pain from the burns on his feet and legs.  Once more they had prevented Thrush’s greed from destroying another group of indigenous people.   


End file.
